How Could You Say You Love Me
by PIlipina Ako
Summary: He told me that he loved me I went to him and there I saw him kissing another girl I thought 'How could you say you love me Inuyasha when you were going to leave me' Base on a song by SarahIn philippines
1. Chapter 1

How Could You Say You Love Me

I loved him he said he loved me back. One night he left me to go to work I waited for him then went to him and there I saw him with some one else.

Kagome was laying on her bed waiting for Inuyasha to come she waited for a few minutes, then she got up and went to get Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was sitting down working. He couldn't stop thinking about Kagome he loved her so much he even bought her a special necklace. He hold up the necklace and smiled he couldn't wait till he saw Kagome's smiling face. 'Kagome' he thought. "Excuse me sir." Some women spoke. Inuyasha looked up and saw a girl who looked like Kagome but her eyes were different. "Yeah what can I do for you?" Inuyasha said. The girl looked at him then walks towards him and bend down. (Guess what happened?) She started kissing him. Inuyasha was surprise he tried to push her off but she just tighten her hold on him.

When Kagome got to Inuyasha's office she saw it she saw him kissing someone else. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Kagome screamed. The girl got off of Inuyasha then ran off. Inuyasha looked at her with sadness in his eyes he walked towards her and tried to hug her but she just push him off of her. "How could you?" Kagome whispered Inuyasha looked at her. "No Kagome. It's not what you think she" he was cut off by a slap that Kagome gave him. "YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO HIDE THAT YOU'ER LYING!" Kagome yelled. "NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE I CARE FOR YOU KAGOME! DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome.

Kagome just looked away and hid her eyes "You want me to believed that you care. You found someone else." Inuyasha looked at her he didn't want to lose her he loved her why couldn't she believe him. "Please Kagome I love you don't you see that I don't want to lose you please believed me Kagome." Inuyasha begged for her to believe him. " It's to late you already lost me." She said Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes he lost her forever 'NO! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING I LOVE HER!' He yelled to his self. Kagome looked at him and ran away from him 'How could you Inuyasha.' Kagome thought crying hard. Inuyasha just looked at the necklace he bought that was for Kagome the only thing he said was " Kagome I love you why did you leave me?"

Days pass Kagome and Inuyasha felt the same thing everyday they needed eachother none of them fell for someone else they wanted each other. '_Ring, ring_' Kagome's phone rang. "Hello" Kagome said "Hey Kagome" the person on the phone said. "Hey Sango" "Kagome, Ayame said that theres a club on you want to go?" Kagome thought about it and said yeah.

'_Ring, ring' _Inuyasha's phone rang it was Miroku calling to go to a club he agreed and left. When Inuyasha got there he saw "Kagome"

Kagome went in and then saw she never thought she would see again "Inuyasha" she whispered. Then she looked away. When she heard someone on stage called her name. "What's going on here Sango?" Kagome ask. "Go! They want you to sing." Sango said "But?" "No buts GO!" Sango pushed Kagome and she went on stage.

"Everyone Kagome Higurashi!" The men on the stage said and everyone clapped.

'Music starting'

Kagome started singing.

You say that you've always been true  
Lookin' in your eyes, I see you lie  
You're trying hard to hide that  
There's someone new you found and  
You want me to believe that you still care

How can you hurt me this way  
Everything I knew was lovin' you  
How could you try pretending  
Your love was never ending  
Now you can't even say that you will stay

How, how could you say you love me  
When you would go and leave me  
How could you make me hurt so bad  
When I have loved you more than anyone can do  
Can't believe the pain that I'm feeling now because of loving you

How can you hurt me this way  
Everything I knew was lovin' you  
How could you try pretending  
Your love was never ending  
Now you can't even say that you will stay

How, how could you say you love me  
When you would go and leave me  
How could you make me hurt so bad  
When I have loved you more than anyone can do  
Can't believe the pain that I'm feeling now because of loving you

can't seem to understand  
How can love be so unkind  
Still you broke my heart despite what I've done  
Still my love was not enough  
Though I've given you my all  
I can take it anymore

How, how could you say you love me  
When you would go and leave me  
How could you make me hurt so bad  
When I have loved you more than anyone can do  
Can't believe the pain that I'm feeling now because of loving you

Of loving you…

Everyone clapped for her and Natasha looked at her and walks towards her. When Kagome saw Inuyasha walking towards her she started walking away but Inuyasha ran to her and went in front of her. He grabbed her sholder and hugged her as tight so she wouldn't ran. "Kagome I didn't lie to you. I really care for you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I will stay with if you would let me. Kagome I love you don't you see that?" Inuyasha said into her ear but not that loud. Kagome cried in his arms Inuyasha hugged her tight

_How, how could you say you love me  
When you would go and leave me  
How could you make me hurt so bad  
When I have loved you more than anyone can do  
Can't believe the pain that I'm feeling now because of loving you_

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha I…I was hurt when I saw you with her." Kagome cried. Inuyasha looked at her and tilt Kagome's head so that she would be looking at him. "Kagome I should be the one sorry I hurt you."

_How can you hurt me this way  
Everything I knew was lovin' you  
How could you try pretending  
Your love was never ending  
Now you can't even say that you will stay_

_How, how could you say you love me  
When you would go and leave me  
How could you make me hurt so bad  
When I have loved you more than anyone can do  
Can't believe the pain that I'm feeling now because of loving you_

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at eachother then Inuyasha lightly kiss her on her lips "I love you Kagome oh and here." Inuyasha said holding up the necklace to Kagome.Kagome looked at him and kiss him. "Thank you Inuyasha I love it and I love you too."

_of loving you……_

The End

* * *

Hope you guys like it oh and i don't own Inuyasha wish i did and i didnt make up that song it was by Sarah Gerniomio or however you spell her last name Plz Review thank you 


	2. thank you's thats all it is

Thankx Y0u 4 Reveiws!

From: theres only one that i need and its you

Wow nice maybe i should copy the title i know this song its a a nice song gose

good with a inu/kag/kik love triangle luv it oh and IM NOT LAZY I HAVE A WRITERS

BLOCK (gosh) hey did u know u put natasha isn't that suppose 2 be inuyasha? well

who cares thanks 4 adding me on ur fav athour list im adding u luv ya

from: theres only one that I need and It's you

From: lil-kag0m3

he lyrics fit perfectly with the kag/inu/kik love triangle... great job!

From: InuPlusKagEqualTrueLuv

hiÂ IÂ knowÂ datÂ songÂ wereÂ youÂ bornÂ inÂ daÂ philippines? IÂ wasÂ I'm

filipinoÂ IÂ speakÂ tagalogÂ onlyÂ thoughÂ myÂ dadÂ wasÂ bisaya(is that how you

spell it)andÂ halfÂ chineseÂ soÂ I'mÂ quarterÂ chineseÂ IÂ loveÂ thisÂ songÂ it

remindedÂ meÂ a lotÂ ofÂ theÂ inu/kag/kikÂ loveÂ triangleÂ IÂ wasÂ justÂ afraid

toÂ postÂ aÂ filipinoÂ song(evenÂ ifÂ itsÂ inÂ english)Â wellÂ greatÂ job

pleaseÂ makeÂ itÂ intoÂ aÂ chapterÂ fic!

From: firyfeline

that was awesome. I love it.

From: kagome1312

aw how sweet! i luvd it!

THANK Y0U VERY MUCH!


End file.
